Daily Lives of Super High School Level Students
by onihimeee
Summary: A normal story of normal high school students living their normal lives. Well... slightly normal, that is. This story will mostly follow Makoto Naegi and his experiences in Kibougamine Academy, as well as Leon Kuwata and his new band, 「mINK」. It will also feature a few, but not very imporatant, OCs. Rated T for Teens.
1. Prologue to the Academy of Hope

This story is not a story of villains bringing despair to the world, nor is it about heroes gathering to vanquish the darkness.

No. This is just a normal story of normal high school students living their normal high school lives.

Well... slightly normal, that is...

"Ahhh... it's hot." Makoto Naegi sighed as he shifted position.

"So hot..."

"Wait, it's only Spring. Why is it so hot?"

"Huh, really?"

"Oh, the heater's on..." Makoto replied, pushing himself up from the floor, only to find a certain redhead laying beside him. "Wait a minute... KUWATA-SAN? What are you doing in my room?!"

But it wasn't just Leon Kuwata that was there.

"Fujisaki-san? Ishimaru-san? OOWADA-SAN, TOO?!"

"Hello, Naegi-kun." Chihiro Fujisaki cheerfully replied.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru let out his usual powerful laugh and added, "Good afternoon!"

"Yo, Naegi." Mondo Oowada said cooly.

Makoto stood dumbfounded, until he quietly uttered, "N- No way..."

Leon chimed in, "Oh yeah, I invited Hagakure-san, too, so he'll probably be here later."

"He better not be tardy."

"Yeah, I want to get this party started already." Leon shifted his gaze to Makoto, "Oh yeah, we're gonna chill here for a while, maybe invite some of the girls over later so it's not so much of a sausage-fest." He paused and a wide grin spread across his face, "I hope you don't mind."

Makoto slowly lifted his head to face Leon. It felt as though the room got a little colder, like a dark aura surrounded Makoto and you could barely make out his expression - assuming he had one. He muttered under his breath, though you could barely make out what he said; it sounded like, "You... bastard..." and with a sudden burst of energy, he yelled - well, more like bellowed, "What the hell do you think this is?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT ASKING? Not to mention that YOU WANT TO THROW A PARTY AND **INVITE GIRLS**!" Makoto continued yelling while kicking Leon relentlessly, as Kiyotaka struggled to hold back the furious boy and Mondo laughed his ass off.

Yes, a normal story of normal high school students living their normal high school lives.

* * *

**(a/n) **hello! i've just returned from a long writing hiatus. i haven't really had much inspiration lately, but after playing dangan ronpa for a while, i figured i would try to write a slice of life story before the despair incident to keep myself happy cause that game is WAY too depressing. anyway, i hope you enjoy this little whatever it is. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ


	2. Super High School Level Boys and Girls

This show was brought to you by the following sponsors:

Buttworld

and

**AHO**

* * *

"And then it was there, under the cherry blossom tree, that I would profess my undying love to her." he began, "My kokoro was going dokidoki and I felt myself stutter as I whispered, 'I love you...' and then took a bite out of her."

"Wow. That's a beautiful love story, Kuwata." Mondo retorted without even looking at him. "Too bad NO ONE GIVES A SHIT."

"Yeah," Hagakure added, "Why did you even tell your sandwich that you love it?"

"It was delicious, dude."

Makoto sat at his desk with his head propped up by his hand as he listened to the other boys talk about their usual stupid things. His mind wandered and he soon began daydreaming about one of the girls in his class: Sayaka Maizono. _'I still have no idea how she could remember me. I mean, she's an idol and I'm just an average student.'_ He lifted his head to take a peek at the cheerful girl, only to find that she was already looking at him. Sayaka smiled sweetly, but Makoto quickly turned away as his face began to redden.

"Huh, what's this?" Leon teased while bringing his face close to Makoto's. "Are you _blushing?_"

"W- What?!" Makoto stuttered, "No!"

The group of boys all turned to face Sayaka, who was happily waving at them. Within moments, laughter filled the room. The other students glared at the boys, who were too busy making fun of Makoto to notice.

"Really, dude?" Hagakure chortled. "Her?"

"N- No!" the flustered boy exclaimed, trying to explain himself, "I don't!"

"Dude, it's okay. You can like her if you want; no one's stopping you."

"_Too bad she'll never date you though_." Leon swiftly and quietly added.

"That's not it!" Makoto retorted, "And what was that Leon? I couldn't hear you!"

Leon laughed nervously and simply replied, "N- Nothing, nothing..." while waving his hands, as if to sweep the thought away.

The boys continued poking fun at Makoto for getting upset over such a trivial matter, especially if he said that he really _didn't_ like Sayaka. Makoto sighed and resumed his daydreaming in peace; that is, until the bell for the end of the lunch period chimed, and the teacher for the next class burst into the room.

"Alright! Everyone be quiet, and let's get started with this lesson!" the teacher shouted.

The rest of the class, or at least most of students, groaned as he announced that they would be taking a review quiz, to which he immediately replied by telling them to be quiet. Makoto barely made out what the other students were saying; he thought he heard Leon complaining about not studying and a snarky remark from Byakuya, which led Chihiro to try to stop the arguing, though he failed to do so. Makoto took another glance at Sayaka, and she was again smiling at him, but Makoto managed to return a smile to her.

"Hey, what's this? Naegi, you're blushing!" Hagakure blurted, his voice overpowering everyone else.

"W- What?!"

"He is!" Aoi Asahina added just as loudly and the room erupted into laughter.

"Not this again!"

* * *

**(a/n)** hello, this is just a reminder that there won't really be any actual romance in these... stories? yeah. well, i mean, maybe. we'll see. anyway, here's a short chapter, for now; i hope you enjoyed it~ i'll try to make them a lot longer in the days to come, so please stay tuned in for more!


End file.
